Fifty shades of Ana
by aapril.14
Summary: My take on the famous story. Ana is from europe, she has money and she lets no man let her feel less than she is.
1. Chapter 1

Ana are you home?" I heard Kate, my roommate shout as she walked trough the door of my apartment. "Yes I just got back from school, why are you home so early?" Kate is my best friend, we have been friends since I moved to Seattle. I was 13 and talked horrible English, she took me under her wing and haven't left my side since.  
" You seriously just got home from school? Do I have to remind you Anastasia that today is Friday and the clock is nearly nine" _of course she doesn't have to remind me, not my fault that I am in a very unhappy relationship and is to afraid to do something about it.  
_" No you don't," I said "but you still owe me an explanation why you are home so early from your date with Mr. Old" I said teasing her.  
She looked at me hesitating but smiling, not the look I got from her yesterday when I mentioned him. "You need to stop calling him that! He is only 10 years older than me, and we both know you have done a lot worse and older than that" she says laughing. _Valid and very true point _  
"But it was awful" she continued "It was as serious as a job interview and as awkward as meeting your parents in-law for the first time"  
I laughed out loud "That must be by far the worst dating description I have ever heard"

"I am glad you think this is amusing, not everyone can have the same boyfriend since they were 18 and still be happy" _oh if that were true I would agree with her  
"_ Yes, you should envy me very much, not only do I have the perfect boyfriend but I also have Vodka " I tease " oh, Anastasia Steele you sure do have the perfect life, but lucky for me you are my girl, and I do you remember saying something about sharing is caring, or did you just say that so you could sleep with my brother?" _That's my girl, no need to sugar code it,  
_I stood up from my bed and walked to my closet, took the vodka out and said to my dearest friend jokingly " remind me again why we are friends". She took the vodka from my hand, took a shot, walked out of my room then turns around and said "because we are the same, now get dressed we are going clubbing, I need some serious drinking therapy after that date."

Then clubbing it was, there was no point in arguing with her when she was in that mood. She was in a very demanding mood, witch is unlike her but I could tell that she was disappointed from her date. She had high _bedroom _hopes for this date, I mean he was 10 years older, I would've had mine hopes too. I recall her telling me just yesterday about how long time since last. When I think about it, how long has it been since me and Jose were together? _ Yup. That long _

I am not one of the girls who takes hours to get ready, I am good with quick shower, moroccan oil in my hair, basic powder and of course my lifesaver naked palette. The longer my hair gets, the easier it is to deal with it, so I am usually ready within a half an hour. Look at me one vodka glass down and my self-confidence is starting to kick in. I seriously look great though..

"Kate are you ready?" I shout, as I pored myself another vodka glass. She didn't answer me, I didn't care if we are late or not, she insisted going clubbing so she could take all the time in the world.

I walked to my bedroom, looked in the mirror happy with my choice of outfit for the night. No one can do wrong in black leather pants and white blazer, or so I've been told.  
I sat down to my desk, opened my laptop and glanced at a photo at my desk. God I miss my parents. My father is from Sweden and my mother is from Iceland. I have lived all around Europe and not practically long in the same country. My parents are always traveling because of their business and frankly because they can. They own company that my father inherited from his mother's family, I haven't ever given the company interest. I just know that we are lucky and privileged, and I leave it at that.

When my parents told me we were moving to Barcelona after 6 years in Seattle , I set my foot down and begged them to let me stay.  
It was a very hard decision for them but of course they understood me.  
Seattle is the place I call home and they knew that.

"What are you thinking about? You look serious" Kate said as she stood in my doorway "Wow you startled me Kate, but just the usual missing my mama and papa, but you look very good by the way" I said changing the subject quickly _Me drinking and missing mama and papa is something nobody wants. _

_"_Thank you Ana, you too but then again when do you not?" _Just what i needed after my self-pity moment of weakness. _ I smiled at her and said " tomorrow when I wake up after all this drinking"  
Her phone buzzed our ride was here.

We arrived around 11 pm to a nightclub down town, Baltic room. I had never been to this club before but Kate is a regular. Before Ethan _as in Kate's brother_ I was a regular in downtown seattle , knew every bouncer at the hottest places. Ethan was a good influence to me, he made me take my studies seriously and thought me not to take everything for granted. I was seventeen in love with my best friend older brother, what a classic. We dated for 9 months then he moved to Boston to take his masters degree.  
I've seen him twice since our heartbreaking good-byes. Once at a christmas party 3 months after his departure, I was going to surprise him, but he came home with a new girlfriend, what a surprise! The second time was in a bookstore in Seattle, he was on a summer break from his studies, we had coffee that was nice. I miss him. Why am I even thinking about him? Ana get a grip! Oh yes, Kate mention him earlier..

"I got you your favorite, Bacardi Razz in Sprite Zero" Kate said as she hands me my drink and sits down next to me "Thanks I'll get the second round" I sayid " I don't think that will be necessary" she whispered and give two guys a wink and a smile " they are very eager to take the next couple of rounds". I laughed with her and glanced at the bar. _I don't blame Kate they are both very attractive. _  
My phone buzzes I read  
**Jose: How are you? Hope you are as miserable as me.  
I slept with her one time, Ana can you just let it go?  
You know I care about you deeply and I know you care about me too. **  
Oh, yes my perfect boyfriend, oh how my life was completed. I was not even going to open his message, let him sweated for a couple of hours.

"Who was it" Kate asked "Just Jose" I answered, I hadn't even told her about this. "Oh, how is he anyways, is he on some business trip? it has been awhile since I saw him, is everything Okay between you to?. " She asked  
"Yes I just need to go the bathroom quickly, I'will be right back" I stuttered  
_oh what I am not in the mood for this _As I stood up and walked towards the bathroom she shouted " I'll meet you at the bar, my glass is empty" _oh typical Kate_

I walked down the stairs so very quickly, I didn't have time or strength to cry about Jósé now, I've used to much tears in him, to many thoughts _Do not cry Ana I mean it, do not cry  
_As I saw the sign of the ladies room I was so overwhelmed and in such hurry that I failed to see some guy who I ran down, and suddenly I was laying on the floor along with all my belongings _god I am a mess_

" Miss, I am so sorry, you came out of nowhere" He said _Oh god I can't even look at him I am so ashamed, lying there on the floor like a drunken teenager, but not yet ready to stand up. _I stood up with out saying a word put my things back to my purse, glanced hesitated at him _oh, what a beautiful man I cant even make words, and I am not even going to try. _I straightened myself out took one second look at him, _wow _and said "thanks and sorry" and I walked straight to the bathroom.  
And this was the reason I didn't go clubbing anymore, I get drunk, I see beautiful men and I couln't even make a sound. Get a grip Anastasia.

As I finished in the bathroom a glance at the mirror, I din't look so bad for a girl who just fell in front of David Beckham, well he was almost as good looking.

I walked to Kate who sat with these two guys from earlier, I smiled at her.  
She is such a tease. Makes everyone fall in love with her, easily.  
With that strawberry blonde hair and her perfect teeth. She was the only girl I know who I would seriously think about sleeping with, she has some vibe about her, not like that is news, but tonight she was especially glowing. _God I must me very drunk, it has been a long time since i thought about Kate that way. _

" Hi " I whispered to her ear as she pasts me a drink " what took you so long" she asked " I literally ran someone down right before I got to the bathroom, I am so embarrassed", " you are so clumsy Ana". She introduced me to her new friends. Elliott and Steve, One works in marketing the other works in finance, it was very awkward to sit there and watch them compete about Kate. If every word out of their mouth were true they would be as powerful as Obama, oh _please guys.  
_As I listened to their conversation with one ear and drank my drink, I remember the text from Jose, wow.. he had so slipped my mind.  
I reached for my purse and looked for my phone, after 3 minutes it is very clear that my phone wasn't there.  
It was a small Marc Jacobs bag, no doubt about it.  
It was time to call it a night, I told Kate about my phone and she understood, I told her to have a good time.

I got my jacket and hopped into a Taxi, "where to miss" " 98101" I answered. As I came home I looked at my watch, 01:50, no wonder Kate wasn't ready to go home. I was getting old. I walked into my bedroom and got straight to my computer, It' has been to long since I heard from my parents. I've been very emotional tonight and if I knew my mama right there is nothing that would make her happier than a corny,emotional E-mail from a drunken me._ maybe not drunken but she would never know_

To: Freyja   
From: 

Hæ ég sakna ykkar pabba svo mikið. _Wow it's been a year or so since I've talked or wrote in icelandic. I know both icelandic and swedish, but I haven't rarely spoken either since I was 13. Not to my parents tough, specially when they talk to each other in english. When we moved I needed the practice in english either way. So I kind of stopped.  
_This is weird mama, I will just stick to English, but I haven't forgotten I word I promise, just saving it for afi and amma :) I just want'ed to say Hi and I miss you and papa. When are you coming to home? School is great, I am doing very well as expected I am starting my internship next week, I cant say I am excited but I will do this for dad.  
Me and Jose are broken up, it's for the best. _Oh did I just write that, I guess I did.  
_I am going to sleep now miss you tell papa I say hi.  
I love you, ég elska þig, älskar dig

Your multilingual, well up raised and oh so well behaved daughter Anastasia Steele.

As I clicked send I could see my mother rolling her eyes at the same time she would read the last paragraph. _What a humorist she has raised_

I am as relieved as shocked that I wrote that me and Jose are broken up,  
I need to deal with him tomorrow and my phone. As I stood up from the laptop I heard that I have received an email. _Wow mama that must be a record! _

Very exited to hear from my mama I begin to read.  
And it is very clear that is not from my mama.

To:  
From: Christian 

Subject: Possession

Evening Miss Steele  
I believe I have something in my possession that you aim.  
Kind Regards C.G

_WHAT THE FUCK ? _As I read the e-mail over and over and over and over again, I couldn't find anything that was not wrong with it. Who is Christian? Where did he get my e-mail address? Who uses Gmail when you have a valid school or work email? What does he have in his possession that I aim? _ ugh I get the chills just my thinking about this. _ And who talks like this ?_seriously tough _

And the best part is by far "Kind regards" it must have been the auto corrector talking because I am sure it was supposed to say Creepy regards.

I don't know if I am supposed to cry or laugh but I decide to answer my friend from the 1900.

To: Christian   
From:   
Subject: Oh, please do share

Well hello to you too Mr. ?  
You seem to know more about what I aim than me, so please share.  
But as this e-mail is sent from your gmail and not from your personal e-mail, I am quite sure that this is all some big creepy prank to make me jump up on my feet.  
So if you are going to play this game I will of course play along.  
I guess there is just one thing that I could be aiming that is in your possession, you know it I know it. Of course it is your big beautiful cock that I've been aiming for so long and never really understood that was missing in my life , but now I do.. And everything is so, so clear. _If that isn't going to make him jump on his feet I think nothing will! If you are going to play with fire Christian you know you will get burned. _

Thankful and so very satisfied regards.  
Anastasia Steele

As I clicked on send I wasvery happy with myself, read it over.. Smiling as I brushed my teeth, It was kind of awkward that I found myself this funny... For a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend and lost her phone, I went to sleep surprisingly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I wokee up realizing that I am five seconds from peeing in my bed.  
Run to the bathroom like I am Usian Bolt, when you have a little bladder you are never save, specially when I had to learn that from a bad experience.  
I was fifteen and I was drinking alcohol for the second time in my life, our class had just finished our mid terms and we felt like celebrating. I had a huge crush on one of the guys in my class, Peter. Long story short, Peter and I went home together that night, I peed in his bed and I told everyone that he had peed in his bed. I was so embarrassed I couldn't risk that he would tell, yes I am a very bad person and no I haven't even looked at Peter since that accident.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked me,  
" wow, nothing I was just thinking about when I peed in Peters bed" I say laughing, as the words slipped my mouth I saw one of the guys from the bar looking at me like a question mark "Who is Peter?" he said laughing  
Kate looked at me and laughs _this is so typical me.. haha  
_" I see you brought visitor?" I said trying not to look like a complete freak who pees on guys.  
"Yes and he is just leaving" she sayid smirking  
"Oh, thats a shame I was going to tell him about the time a peed on Marcus" I said looking at the guy whom I don't know the name of, smiled and walked straight to my room  
Well, that's me taking the joke(or not joke) little to far,

As I jumped to my bed, I remembered my phone and the email,  
I rushed to the computer, opened my mailbox  
I think I have never in my whole life been as humiliated _yes no doubt_  
To: Anastasia Steele  
From: Christian  
Subject: Is this what does it for you?

Miss Steele  
I have to admit I am quite shocked after this last e-mail.  
My name is Christian Grey , to answer your first question.  
I met you earlier this evening as you ran me down at the Baltic Room. Your phone fell out of your purse and you did not collect it from the ground so I took in my possession.  
I tried to find you after that little incident we had, but you were nowhere to be found.  
You phone is what I have in my possession, I was sure that you were aiming your phone back, but now I am not sure what you are aiming? Please share..  
When you ran me down I saw a sweet and shy girl. I think I have misjudged you, which is quite new because I am always right.  
I feel like I have to know more about you, I have to ask, what does is for you?  
C.G

I think I have never been as mortified in my life, what was i thinking. sending an e-mail drunk. _NEVER AGAIN _

I know I was very inappropriate but he is one weird dude, what does it for me? what kind of a question is that, well on the bright side my phone is not lost.

Kate opens the door to my room, "well that was awkward, from now on your name will be The peeing queen miss Anastasia Steele or Miss Anastasia Pee, I like them both so you can choose" she said laughing

I answered her right a way laughing and mortified at the same time  
" If my day couldn't get more awkward, I sent an drunken email last night to the guy who found my phone, you will not believe what I wrote"  
She read the e-mail, while I buried myself to the bed. As she finished, she jumped to my bed besides me.  
I tough trough all the years as best friends we never laugh that hard.

"Christian Grey, why does that name sound so familiar" she asked after an hour of laughing and visiting old and hilarious memories  
" Christian Grey, " I said while a thinking about where I have heard that name before  
" Yes of course. It's the name of the Seattle business man who owns Grey Enterprises Holdings. You know , where I am about to start my internship"  
"You gotta be kidding me Ana? This only happens to you"  
" What do you mean?" I asked  
" You sent out an random email to your future boss in which you mentioned his cock" she says laughing  
" You seriously think that the guy who sent me the email is a THE Christian Grey,  
I bet on all my fingers that you are wrong. The guy from the bar was at most like 28, I would say 25-27, Christian Grey the millionaire must be like at least fifty. You know he was on the Forbes 100 list? No way a 25 year old would be there without being a international superstar. " I said  
" Well you are the business major so I guess you must be right, well I do hope for your fingers sake" she answered smiling and quickly adds " We should get some food, I am starving, order in or go out?"  
"In please, I have to study" I answered her, without even looking at her I can pictured her face as she said "of course you have to study"

Accounting or Finance? I think while I convince myself to study. _Or should I just watch gossip girl and study later. _  
It isn't like I really want to study like Kate thinks, I just do it because it's the right thing to do, I am very rational when it comes to a things like studying, working or eating healthy, _except on saturdays_ things that most people don't have the discipline to do. I guess I was just raised that way and I know my parents would be very disappointed in me if I would start to get bad grades, specially dad. He means well, but he really wants be to succeed. I choose business so he expects me to become a very successful business woman, if I had chosen to become a painter, there is no doubt in my mind he would want me to become a great painter, better than average. I think I was just raised with the attitude that I could become anything and I had no reason to second doubt myself, my parents made sure of that.

I guess I have nothing to complain about, It is just is kind of overwhelming sometimes, like with the internship. I couldn't do a internship in a small finance firm, of course my dad had to arrange for me a internship in the biggest company in Seattle. Grey Holdings Inc _oh god.. the email _

_"_The pizza is here" Kate shouted _well I guess it is neither accounting or finance for now_

"Have you answered the e-mail?" Kate asked as she chews her pizza  
"No, what should I say? I too embarrassed, I really just want to buy a new one and forget about this" "What about all the photos you have on your phone? It can't be that bad!" she answered me  
" Yes, you are right, I will think about it but I forgot to ask you about the mysterious sleepover?" I said desperately wanting to change the subject  
She looks at me very dreamy " His name is Elliott, he was at the club last night. He was such an gentleman, tall, cute, steady job, I think I might like him, you know how long it has been since I seriously liked a guy?"  
She was right, I can't even remember how long it has been since she was involved with someone she really liked. She had this boyfriend for 2 years, she was head over heels for this guy until she found out that he cheated on her, the girl got pregnant and he proposed. The sick _sickest_ part of it was that she found out about it, all in one day. On Wednesday they were together on Thursday he was a expectant father and engaged to another girl. Following this she went out on a lot of dates with different men and slept with maybe half of them, thinking she would get over this but she didn't it wasn't until she took a break from all this boy madness she really coped.

_"_You are right, I hope he feels the same way" As I said the words out lout she yelled "ELLIOT IS CALLING"

If Kate can date again, I can send an unimportant stupid I need my phone back email.  
As I begun to write I found my self erase the text just as I wrote it _Just relax Anastasia, this isn't the end of the world, just a little embarrassing _

Dear Mr. Grey  
I can't began to tell you how sorry I am, I think the easiest way is just to blame this on the vodka _classic Anastasia, hope this guy has humor  
_It would be very appreciated if you could ignore my last email, I don't know what got into me, I usually don't behave like this. Specially not to strange men. _well at least not threw EMAIL _ But I am very glad you have my phone. How can I get a hold of it?

Anastasia Steele

Yes this would do, this is a bad situation, I cant undo, but this will at least make me look like a sane person.  
I wentto my Facebook page, I realized that I had 20 unread messages,  
Most of them are from Jose,

- **Why aren't you answering your phone?  
- I made a mistake, you are the love of my life. We need to deal with this, you know you cant live with out me. **_is he serious? yup that will get me back, making a statement that I can't do something.. Doesn't he know me at all_**  
- CALL ME MISS YOU LOVE YOU  
**I didn't even have to read the messages I knew already what they say,  
Me and Jose were great when we were together, maybe not for the last past couple of months, but our time together was great. I would never say that I regret being with Jose even tough he cheated on me. I think we outgrew each other a long time ago, but neither of us said anything I think it is because we were afraid. We had been together for so long, that it was/it scary to think about being alone _VERY SCARY I ADMIT _  
I think I could have as easily cheated on him as he cheated on me.  
We started dating couple months after Ethan broke up with me, he helped me in so many ways, being without my parents and just growing up literally, he was so much more then just my boyfriend, he was my closest friend for four years. Thats four birthdays, four christmas and four anniversary. _wow when i think about it like that. _He was my person for so long, but I guess we were never meant to be, and that is why we will not last. _I think this breaking up stuff will be harder than expected _

**Hi I lost my phone, I've thought about this a lot.  
Jose, you mean so much to me, you know that. At some point in my life you meant everything to me. "You and I" has been the most important relationship of my life. You were there when I fell alone, when I was the happiest I've ever been, when my parents missed their flight at christmas, you came and stayed with me so I wouldn't have to be alone. I will never forget the things you did for me and the things I did for you. We have traveled, laughed, cried, we have done everything and nothing at all. Our journey has been one of a kind. But we both know, for the last year or so we haven't been us, we haven't been happy and you know it as well as I do.  
We were afraid to say it because we were afraid of what would happen. I guess we both wanted to believe that we would last forever.  
You will always have a special place in my heart my dear Jose, and know this : I am not mad at you for cheating, this was bound to happen some way or another.  
Your Ana x**

Strange feeling came over me after I hit sent, relive, proud ? I am not sure.

I opened unread messages from Kate  
**I didn't risk coming to your and wake u up room if you were sleeping, just wanted to let you know that I am going out with Elliot!  
He called and said he was really wanted to see me again asap, can u believe it? don't wait up and send the damn email giirl**

Well good for her, hope this Elliot is a keeper, I checked my email and

From Christian Grey _  
_Send me your address and I will swing by with the phone tonight.

_Well that wasn't that hard..  
_ I sent him my address and took a quick shower,  
After five minutes of hot water I am reborn, got in my pj's, took my laptop to bed and watched gossip girl. After only watching Blair bitch about Serena for five minutes my bell ringed _IS HE HERE YET?  
_It has only been 15 minutes max, It cant be him, he said he would come with my phone tonight, I check my clock in panic _17:30 _ The odds are in my favor, night is not half past five _CALM the fuck down Anastasia why are you so nervous about anyway? If it were him he would be in and out with in two minutes  
_I calmed down, got a grip, the bell ringed again _ohmy _

I pushed the bottom and said " Who is it"  
" Cristian Grey" _ohmygoddd _I looked down at my pj's, saw my reflection in the glass door, my hair was a mess I was pretty sure that I had the biggest mascara bags.  
" Hi, thank you for coming with my phone " I said in the door phone, "I think it is best that you leave my phone in my postbox" feeling very proud that I just tough of that  
" No" He answers right a way, "No?" I repeat very surprised  
" I think it is only fair that you let me up, first you ran me down at the club, next you send me a very inappropriate e-mail, and now after all this I offered to return yo the phone and you refuse to let me in" This was actually happening I thought to myself as I clicked the bottom and said " well, then common up"


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door for him, we both said nothing as he entered my home.

I remembered he was gorgeous but my memory did him no justice.  
My eyes scanned his body, he clearly worked out, he was wearing a grey suit.  
I've never been a fan of a man in a suit because the suit usually wears the man and does it wider than necessary.  
I guess I've never seen Christian Grey in a suit before, I was a fan now.. _Of suits and Grey! _  
Christian wore that suit like his life depended on it, you could see the outlines of his muscles through the suit, if his hands and legs looked so good in a suit, how good does he look naked?  
He was taller than I remembered, dark hair and a face that was hard not to notice.

"Miss Steele, I am happy to see you in balance" he said while he looked into my eyes, he touched my arm and walked past me into the living room " Beautiful place you have" he added  
There are million words in the English langue I couldn't come up with one.  
All I could think about was his hand touching mine and his eyes, _beautiful beautiful grey eyes.  
_" You don't live here alone?" He asked while he observed my place  
I still couldn't make up a sound so I nodded,  
"Don't tell me you live here with José?" he asked  
_WHAT THE? _ I tried to remain calm after his question, still missing for words I said the only thing I could "Joséé?"  
"Yes, the scumbag you used to call a boyfriend, the boy who cheated on you and the boy who didn't call you for ten days because he felt like it" He answered very calmly  
I stood there like a one big question mark_ who does he think he is? how does he know about José? Is this some kind of a sick joke?  
_He added quickly "It is truly remarkable the things you can find out about a person just by going through ones phone"

_well that's why  
_I though I was humiliated before, well I was wrong.. Thinking that this _beautiful _man had gone though all my emails, Facebook and my messages. Well it was nice knowing you Mr. Grey  
"You shouldn't let anyone treat you that way Miss Steele, if he doesn't know how precious you are he's crazy. I mean look at you, you are beautiful" _  
_Still missing for words, I looked down I couldn't face him.. He took me off guard by saying these things, It was a long time since I felt so insecure. _He doesn't even know me, why am I feeling so low?  
_I could feel his eyes looking at me, as he walked towards memy heart started to beat faster and faster. Afraid that he would hear my heart beating I took a step back. _  
_He moved closer and closer, until I could hear him breath and smell his scent _he smelled so so good_ " look at me" he said as he touched my chin half forcing me to look up, _these eyes. _There was something about his eyes, I've never felt like this while staring in someones eyes. I felt like I could feel for us both, when he looked into my eyes I felt like he really saw me, my soul, my scars, my flaws his eyes talked to me like he really understood me, without saying one word.  
When I looked into his beautiful grey eyes, at first I could see happiness, hope, confidence but the longer I looked the more obvious it was that he had been hurt, his eyes were full of sadness and emptiness.  
He moved his fingers from my chin up to my lips, his touch was so overwhelming. _don't fall, stand still _I could feel my knees weakener as he stroke me lips with his finger like he was putting a lipstick on in slow motion, still staring into my eyes..  
_Kiss me please Kiss me please _I was on a emotional roller coaster, didn't want to talk, breath or blink, thinking it would ruin this stolen moment with this guy I just met. Overwhelmed by my own thoughts I thought upload "wow". Startled from my own word I smiled at him, he starred at me, like he was really thinking what I've meant by the "wow" then he smiled back at me.

This was the first time I've ever seen him smile. When he smiled he looked younger, more relaxed and more free.  
At that moment I really let myself think that this man who ever he was, could really make me happy. _How can one think that, literally knowing nothing about the other person. _ " I feel it too" he whispered into my ear "but it's not right, I respect you too much to be selfish with you, take care of your self Anastasia" as the words slipped out of his mouth, he handed me my phone and kissed me on my cheek, one second later he was gone.

Funny how you can change your opinion about something or someone _who are you kidding _in only few minutes. How does someone you barely know have the power to make you question everything you know, every relationship you've ever had.  
I don't know how many hours I stood numb after he left, I couldn't get my head around it how did this happen ? How did I let this man take control over me like that, I didn't know him at all still I couldn't speak _COULDN'T SPEAK AS IN MUTE.._ Was it his touch, the way he stroke my lips or the butterfly in my stomach I felt when I was near him. Or maybe was it because of all the boys I've ever been with nobody had become close to make me feel like this. _I was full of desire and wanting more. _  
This feeling was strange, I was certain that the feeling was pure lust. Lust and love are two different things I told my self.  
Christian was gone, of course he wasn't interested in the mute girl in the pajamas with the mascara bags.

The next days were kind of a blur. Never in my life had I been so glad to take my exams. I didn't have the time or the energy to think about what had just happened with Christian.

I did tell Kate about this whole mess, about me breaking up with José, about my meeting with Christian. A lot of white wine and tears were spilled that night, and the tears were not all on my behalf. She opened up about Elliot, that she had never felt so strongly for a guy and that she was afraid because of her last relationship. I don't think I would've survived the finals if I hadn't told her about it, all the asking about José it was making me crazy. I showed her the Facebook messages I sent José and I think she understood me a little better after reading it.

As I came home after my final test, Kate was in the kitchen. "Hi how did it go? are we graduating together?" I told her the day before that I hadn't done as much of study as I would've liked, so this was her teasing me. Of course would I be graduating i thought.  
I answered her without looking like I was annoyed "Yes, of course" I quickly added "I am going to take a nap, I am exhausted I literally slept for 3 hours last night" _finally a me time _  
" You do remember that my family is coming for dinner, right?" Kate asked  
I looked at her confused but then I remembered she was going to invite her family for dinner, when we were both finished with our exams.  
"Of course" I said hoping that she didn't realize that I had forgotten.  
When I was younger I was very close to Kate's family, my parents were always traveling so I often stayed with them during their travels. Of course was the obvious that I dated her older brother so I was closer to her family then any other girl-friend of Kate's.

I tried to fall asleep but my thoughts took me back to Christian and then to Ethan, _Is he single?  
_"I couldn't sleep, what are you making?" I said to Kate while I sat down to the kitchen table  
"Some chicken" she answered  
_Should I ask her about Ethan? I better not  
_" So is your brother coming?" I said trying to be very smooth  
"Yes, and he is still with Julie" _well there you have it _

I stood up went to the liquor cabinet and took out a white wine and pored myself a glass "Do you want some?" I asked Kate  
"You are not going to be drunk, when my family gets here"  
Annoyed I didn't even answer her, went straight to my bedroom. _maybe not drunk but gorgeous I will be. _

"They are here" I heard Kate shout  
Maybe I was childish but I decided to wear a Givenchy T-shirt that Ethan gave me. As I came to the Kitchen, I saw Kate looking at my shirt with that "what are you doing look" _maybe it was a bad idea  
_"Well don't you just get prettier with time my dear Anastasia"  
I blushed as I hugged Kate's mother, then my heart skipped a beat, Ethan.  
"Hi" I said to him trying to be as casual as possible. He hugged me and whispered to my ear "Nice shirt"  
He was so handsome, he was a male version of Kate. They both won in the gene lotto. He was extremely good looking, big blue eyes, darkish hair and the best part of him wasn't how good looking he was, just how he moved, how he laughed, he was so confident in everything he did, everyone believed a word he said and he made everyone believe in him. And I wasn't a exception, especially with everything that was going on. It wasn't that I wasn't over Ethan it was just I've never in my life been so low, I had just broken off with my boyfriend for many years, met a man who blew my world apart and than it turn out he had no interest in me, all of what happened to me happen in almost 24 hours so maybe it was just hard to adjust to the loneliness.

"So Ana tell me what's going on with you? what are you going to do after you graduate, how is José" Asked Kate's mother  
Wow she really knows how to asks a questions I thought  
I smiled as I chew my food thinking of a way to answer her " I got an internship at Grey enterprises I will be working in the finance department, I majored in finance so I guess I am very excited. But me and José are broken up and I guess I've nothing to say about that". Everyone were kind of awkward after my last sentence but I saw how Ethan watched me closer after he found out that me and José were no longer together.  
"So what about your masters degree" Ethan asked me  
Master's degree I haven't even graduated, the ambitious Ethan of course..  
"I haven't really tough about it too much, but I know I wan't to check out some schools in Boston or maybe London" I answered  
Not wanting to talk about my education or myself for the matter I said " Kate, have you told your family about Elliot?" She gave me a dead look, I excused myself from the table and poured me some whine. _This will be a long night. _

"So is it really true about you and José?" Ethan was standing behind me  
"Why should I lie?" I answered "Maybe the same reason you are wearing a T-shirt I gave you five years ago" _well that's awkward  
_I starred at him, what did he want me to say, humiliated I said the one thing that made sense at the time. "Do you want to take a shot with me?" He laughed and nodded. _The drunker I would be the better. _

After about five shots Kate came to the living room where we were standing  
"There you are, you have been in here for at least an hour. I don't want to answer more of questions that include what I am going to do with my life, save me please"  
As we walked to the kitchen my phone beeps  
**Ethan**: Do you want to get out of here?  
I looked up and he was watching me closely  
**Anastasia**: Sure,but you have a girlfriend Ethan.. Tough I am drowning in pity I will not sink that low.  
**Ethan: **Me and Julie haven't been together for 4 months now.  
My heart stopped as I read the text _over for 4 months  
_**Anastasia**: Why am I just hearing about this now?  
Trying to be cool I looked at him kind of hurt, why hadn't Kate told me  
**Ethan**: Let's get out of here and talk about this later.

I don't know if it was the wine talking but I agreed, five minutes later we were both out.  
"Do you think that they suspected that we are going together" Ethan asked me  
"Well who cares really?, where are we going anyway, my place is occupied" I said as I opened the taxi.  
15 minutes later we arrived at destination, Ethan's place.  
Alone at last he said as he took my hand and showed me his place.  
It was a big apartment, surprisingly stylish. He was a big shot lawyer now, I guess I've always just thought of him as Kate's older brother and my Ethan without thinking how far he had come with his studies and career.  
"Then here is the bedroom, on the right you can see my night stand and on the left you can see my wardrobe" he said jokingly I walked and opened his wardrobe, this wasn't the same clothes he used to wear, I felt the fabric and touched his suits, from Tom Ford to Hugo Boss. He wasn't the same older boy who taught to appreciate how fortunate I was, he was all grown up.  
I could feel him touching my back then slowly moving to my hair, I didn't know what to do, the only thing I knew what this was really turning me on.  
He took my hand, giving me the signal to turn around, so I did. He kissed me. From the bottom of my heart I wished I wasn't thinking about Christian when Ethan was kissing me, but as I closed my eyes and got pulled in to this amazing kiss, I could feel all of the things I used to feel when I was with Ethan, it was surreal.  
I pulled him away from me gently and said "Ethan, I can't do this now. tomorrow is my first day at my internship, I would never forgive myself if I'd oversleep. If you want we can meet tomorrow? and figure this out" He smiled and said "There is nothing I would like more, it's strange thinking that you and me haven't been together like this for 5 years but after this night it feels like you never left my side. I've really missed you and I'm very proud of everything you've become. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you Anastasia"  
I kissed him good bye and headed home, there was a long day ahead tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up certain of one thing, I wasn't going to be distracted thinking about Ethan while I was at work. This would be my first day at the internship and I was going to bring my A game.

As I rushed out, I glanced at the mirror, looked professional but still gorgeous,

"I am here for my first day, internship in the finance department. My name is Anastasia Steele" I said to a very pretty reception lady.  
"Follow me" she answered, after I've followed her she said "This is your office, Mr. Grey will be with you soon just wait here" _Christian Grey _My heart skipped a beat... Secretly hoping my Christian Grey would be The Christian Grey  
I couldn't resist and asked "Christian Grey?" she turned around and looked at me indignant "No, Elliot Grey your boss.. Christian is the CEO and is never seen except on the top floor, and it is very unlikely that you will meet him in person,, I should know. I've been here for a year and I've seen him twice" She added and from her face expression I could read that she was disappointed.

Well then... I looked at my office, I was so not expecting a office..  
"You must be special" She said  
I turned around " Why?" I said  
"It is very unusual that interns get a office" she added before she left  
There I had it, it was unusual, Maybe my dad had something to with it, yes that made sense.

"Miss Steele, nice to see you again" said a man in the doorway of my office  
_again I thought _Oh, yes Elliot.. Kate's Elliot!  
"What a small world" I said "Elliot Grey? I assume that you are related to Christian Grey?" I added  
"Yes he is family" he answered _that tells me nothing  
"_We at Grey enterprises are happy to have you join our team, I looked at your cv and your grades. It is all very impressive, is says on your Cv that you can talk 5 languages fluently. Is that true? He asked  
"Yes, Swedish and Icelandic are my mother tongue. I've lived in Spain and France there for I can speak Spanish and French very well and then there is English"  
"That is good to hear, we deal with a lot of business people around the world so you will be a special value for us" he added.

We talked about the company for and hour, this was his fourth year working as a manager in the finance department. He showed me around the company, we started at the marketing floor. The marketing department was working on some very interesting ideas, feeding the poor was one of the campaigns they had going for them.  
When we entered on the last floor, Elliot had showed me the whole company. I was very impressed with the people, everyone was so fresh and full of ideas. It was kind of refreshing to work at a place that everyone seemed to be enjoying their work.  
"This is the floor where all of our meetings are held, we have three separate conference rooms" he said calmly "I am showing you this because I find it likely that you will be asked to sit in on some of the meetings because of your language skills" he added

I looked around, everything was so trendy witch was kind of surprising. from the coffee machine to chairs, I thought while I looked around in conference room number one.  
" I didn't know you were coming in today" I heard Elliot say so I turned around  
I could see him from behind, the suit _oh the suit _There was no doubt in my mind that this was my Christian Grey. "Anastasia Steel, we meet again" he said while he looked into my eyes _butterflies in my stomach _My Christian Grey was THE Christian Grey, I wasn't going to be mute like the last time _get a Grip! _. I was going to show him the true me.. Confident and the smart Anastasia who was fully capable of everything  
" Well hello again Mr. Grey" I said trying to be confident  
" I trust that my brother, Elliot has showed you around" _his brother? they are brothers! I wouldn't have guessed.  
_"Yes he has, and I must say I'm very impressed with everything you've done here Mr. Grey, this company has so much potential and I am very honored to have the chance to be a part of your team." I said trying to sound professional _  
_

After meeting Christian my day was like a blur I was there but my mind wasn't. Elliot showed me my future projects, everything was so exciting, from making budget plans to choosing a charity to fund. I couldn't ask for a better internship, I got much more power and independence that I would've hoped for.  
My head was still wrapping around that Christian and Elliot were brothers, what were the odds.

"How is your first day going?" Christian asked while he stood in my doorway.  
" Its is going very well, thank you.." I said trying not to look at him  
"Elliot tells me that you will be a much value to the company... That makes me glad Anastasia"  
I looked at him and I could feel my cheeks blush..  
I said the first thing that popped to my mind  
"Isn't he just doing my a favor and hoping that I would return the favor by talking nicely about him with my roommate, Kate who he is currently dating" I said trying to make this serous conversation more lively  
He smiled _that's surprising he actually has a humor  
_"There will be this little gathering on Friday night for employes and their spouses, I know you are new but you are welcome to come, I know Elliot will be bringing Kate, if that makes you more comfortable" he said and walked out of my office, then he turned around and added " And Anastasia don't be afraid to bring a date"  
_Was this a test? This was the weirdest man I've ever met._

While I walked out the office and headed to my car I saw Christian.. He was yelling at some brunette.. "Stay away! I can't have you waiting for me in front ofmy business everyday... The agreement between us has been over for a month now, this isn't healthy" I heard him say.. I hoped he hadn't seen my witness this, then while I was driving away I met his eye. _Agreement _that is very unusual was it a business agreement.. everything about this seen seemed off... And all of sudden I thought of Ethan _ETHAN _he had hadn't slipped my mind all day..

As I walked to my apartment Kate was home  
"You didn't tell me that your new boyfriend would be my new boss" I said to her  
"Yes! I totally forgot.. How was it? I forgot to mention that I was right too, Christian grey is only 29 years old, and he is Elliot's brother" answered Kate  
" Yes thank you for giving me the heads up, I found out today that Christian Grey who I sent the email to was the Christian Grey, a heads up would've been nice" I said slightly offended.. If this would happened to Kate I would've told her no doubt about it.  
- But you haven't told me about last night? did you and Ethan get together?

I didn't know if I wanted to tell her... I didn't know how I felt about it either, if it had happened last month I would've been the happiest person in the world.. but know I didn't know..  
- Yes I answered, "but I don't know Kate, for the first time in my life, I don't know if I want to be with Ethan, witch is crazy because you have no idea how often I thought about him while I was with José " I said hoping she would appreciate my honesty  
" Is it because of Christian?" She said quickly...  
"Yes and no, I know it's crazy but there is something about him, I can't explain it and the worst part of this is that he doesn't want anything to do with me"  
" He even suggested that I would bring a date for this work gathering-thing this Friday... this is so typical me, never happy with the things I have always wanting something I can't have"  
Kate answered me surprisingly  
" I know Ethan is my brother and all that... But you can talk to him, ask him to take it slow with you and you could bring him as your date, if Christian isn't even a little jealous I would give Christian a rest.. and give Ethan a chance"  
"Wow, I think that is the best advice you've ever given me.. But about Ethan, if I would bring him as my date just in the purpose to make Christian jealous, would I not be just using him?" I said  
" You like him don't you? using him wouldn't be the word for it.. you guys are just figuring things out and maybe after this party you find out that you want to be with Ethan even if Cristian is a little jealous... "  
_since when was she so smart, I think this has something to do with Elliot.. I'm liking him more by the minute _

_"_I guess you are right. What a plan! and the best part you are going to be there to " I said while I smiled back at her... friends are the best investment I'had never been so sure of it until now.


End file.
